<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m so sorry for bringing this into the world, please forgive me- (Pathologic) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767776">I’m so sorry for bringing this into the world, please forgive me- (Pathologic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pathologic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hate Fuck, Hate Sex, I’m so sorry-, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, non-con, this is (mostly) satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid smutfic about Daniil and Artemy hating eachother.</p><p>Thanks! I hate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemiy Burakh | Artemy Burakh/Daniel Dankovskiy | Daniil Dankovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m so sorry for bringing this into the world, please forgive me- (Pathologic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don’t fucking read this if you are easily disturbed, just fyi-</p><p>Also, I am just,,,  so sorry for making this, I was egged on by a friend and i just- I’m sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danill opened the door cautiously, revolver in hand as he steadied his breath. Artemy Burakh. His adversary for all this time, was finally within his grasp. He crept through the halls of this abandoned living space, the air stuffy and heavy with negativity and plague. Spots of blood dotted the floor madly for a period. The bachelor grasped his weapon firmly with two hands as he made his way up the stairway, being sure to eye every corner. There was heavy breathing, distantly, but he heard it. It sounded distressed. Daniil was sure it was him. The beast was wounded and cornered. He ought to kill the filthy thing here and now, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned one last time to find himself with a disturbing view of a dead body, shot in the head, with what appeared to be a rifle. Organs and blood had been stolen from its flesh hastily, but precisely. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calling him the ripper must have been more accurate than I had considered…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wound his way further into the house into what looked to be a small living space, where The Haruspex sat, on the floor clutching at his left arm and winding a bandage around it. He started when he heard Daniil’s footsteps, and took a sharp breath, fearfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’ve finally found me, oinon.” He rasped as he tied off the white cloth. “Come, have a seat. I’m sure we can settle things civilly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil chuckled at this. “I think you have lost any right to civility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemy turned around, pocketing the spare cloth. “I’m afraid I can’t see why you’d think so. I have done no worse than your sorry self. Extreme times call for extreme measures, and I feel the current circumstances in which we find ourselves in warrants some, perhaps… unseemly action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil’s face churned with disgust as his mind heated with frustration. “How,” he lowered his weapon and stepped towards him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pushed him back against the wall, “</span>
  <b>dare-</b>
  <span> you compare your vile actions to my genuine attempt to do </span>
  <b>some fucking good?</b>
  <span>” Daniil yelled, pinning the other man against the wall, despite being slightly shorter than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, all you people do is deny my help! You sit stubbornly in your filthy, unsanitary ways and make my work so much fucking harder!” Daniil was fuming, and Artemy was clearly becoming uncomfortable, and fearful, to a degree. To him, Artemy was the embodiment of the town’s failings, and had no qualms about being as shitty as he liked to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemy looked the man up and down before bringing his knee forcefully to his groin, moving around him swiftly to hold him in a position that he could not fight himself out of. He held his shoulders tightly from behind even as he violently squirmed. Daniil clearly tried to form words, but no coherent sentence came out, it was all just anger. He reached for his revolver and brought it behind his back to shove it in the menku’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let. Me. Go.” Daniil demanded steadily. “Or I’m afraid I’ll have to spill your guts in the same cruel way you have to so many others.” He smirked, regaining a sense of control in the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemy did not respond. Daniil forced his heel into his foot and forced him off of himself and spun to face him. The haruspex, still mid-recoil, was forced down to a table behind him with a force that, once he came to his senses, happened to be the bachelor. Daniil pulled away Artemy’s coat and unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed the cold steel of his revolver squarely to his chest. Dankovsky looked the man up and down, savoring his fear and hate with a sick passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil’s eye caught his groin, however, as he seemed somewhat aroused. Startled, disgusted, and more than a little flustered, he jerked his sight back up to a clearly embarrassed Burakh. Daniil’s mind went blank. Or, blank in the sense that there was so much in his mind all at once that nothing was conscious. He could only barely register his thoughts on the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking enjoying this?!” Daniil screeched instinctively, before something else overcame him. “I took you as a man of standards, Artemy. A murderer, sure- but a man so lowly to be aroused by loss of control?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemy attempted to say something, but just as he was going to do so, Daniil’s knee found itself planted firmly between his legs, pushing up ever so slightly. All that came out of Artemy’s throat was a small whine as his shock was vocalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil tossed his weapon to the side and let down his coat fall to the floor behind him. “So that’s really how you want to fucking take this?” Daniil chuckled lightly under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he would never admit it, something about Burakh under him, helpless and aroused, was itself, incredibly compelling. He felt himself drawn to this man, in ways he could not even understand. Before he could properly register anything logically, as if puppeted by some invisible force, found himself biting into Artemy’s collarbone. He drew a sharp breath and squirmed, whispering profanities under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil drew back for a moment to undress himself more, and said coldly, “I treat animals how they deserve to be treated, Burakh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m no animal, you bastard!” Artemy raised his voice, finally coming to his senses and asserting himself. His fury had finally begun to boil over, as he was typically quite a level-headed man. Daniil forced his knee upwards once more, calmly, earning a low whimper out of the menku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil, now only wearing his half-buttoned undershirt, pressed his hand into Artemy’s groin, and began fondling and squeezing, just enough to tease Artemy out of more control. “You love to think you’re such a goddamned saint.” He purred. He unfastened the man’s pants and began stroking his bare dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But as soon as circumstances become out of your control, you savor every second of feeling powerless,” Daniil taunted. Artemy’s breathing picked up and he covered his mouth, so as to stay as quiet as possible, not allowing Dankovsky to get any of his sick pleasure from teasing him. Daniil noticed this, and fought to bring both of the haruspex’s arms above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t get that dignity, Burakh. I want to hear every little squeal I can get out of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil’s face bore a perverted smirk, and he was himself becoming incredibly aroused. Artemy made every attempt to hold his breath, to stay quiet- anything, but despite his efforts he became more and more vocal with every second. Artemy was getting so close- so fucking close. He didn’t care about anything, he just drifted into Daniil’s rhythm as his mind floated away. He could feel it coming, he was going to come, it was like an itch- and then… nothing. Dankovsky had stopped. At first, Artemy was angry and upset that he hadn’t gotten that satisfaction, but at the same time, infuriated that he was enjoying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-“ Artemy did not have words, he couldn’t process them at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to come until I say you can.” Daniil responded coolly to his unspoken confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of a metal buckle being undone, and that’s when his senses came back to him. He brought his pants back up to his waist in a hurry, and got up to attempt to run, but Dankovsky managed to stop him, catching him off guard and pushing him back onto the cold wooden table, face-first. Daniil yanked Artemy’s clothing back off, exposing his ass and cock to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking try anything,” Daniil began, tying his hands behind his back. “You know you enjoy this. You can’t fool me anymore, Burakh. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be fucked like the animal you are.” Daniil mocked with a smirk, pressing himself up against Artemy’s ass. Slowly, he bore into him, setting Artemy’s body on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemy spoke, seemingly with no conscious processing, “Please- I,,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil growled. “Please? I didn’t know you had manners in you,” he said with slight pauses, grunting slightly from the intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please move! You’ve fucking teased me for long enough you arrogant asshole! You might as well get this over w-“ Artemy was interrupted by Daniil rapidly moving back and forth, rocking his hips to the melody of the menku’s pained hums of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are fucking enjoying this? You little bitch!” Daniil cried condescendingly, as he yanked Artemy’s arms back as he forced himself back in. He soon picked up a rhythm, pumping back and forth as Artemy struggled against a flood of cries and moans. Daniil did not have any mercy, and was as rough as he pleased, which was incredibly intense for the both of them. He wrapped his other arm around Artemy’s thigh and began pumping his cock as well, going at the same pace as he bucked into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil leaned over him, and bit into his shoulder, with just enough force to draw blood. Artemy let out a sharp cry in response, which was soon forgotten in favor of the electric feeling pulsing throughout his body. It was an addictive feeling, being so shamelessly embarrassed, and being so powerless. He felt like he was floating, like nothing existed other than him. Daniil was kissing and biting down his back and shoulders as he pleased, aiming to leave as many marks as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both getting so close, and they picked up pace to match. Artemy knew Daniil was getting close, and felt him swell up inside of him ever so slightly as he became more tense, more ready. Their breathing seemed to become more intense, and they seemed to melt into their mutual pleasure and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniil heaved and became tense as he came inside the other man’s ass, sparking Artemy to finish as well, feeling an overwhelming warmth and pleasure in his body as he came to a finale. Daniil separated from him, and pulled Artemy to his feet, and turning him around to face him. He pushed him down to his knees, “Clean up this mess, Burakh. Wouldn’t want anyone to figure you out, now would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Artemy followed his order, too tired to object, and too embarrassed to attempt an escape. Slowly and hesitantly, he licked up every inch of fluid on Daniil’s dick, before a pat on the head marked the task over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Daniil mocked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>